Happy Birthday, Oz
by LovelyDemon
Summary: A one shot I wrote for Oz's Birthday! Happy Birthday Ozzie /


**A short Happy Birthday Fic for Oz! Happy Birthday Oz! ^^ **

**I don't own Pandora Hearts, be warned for… uhm Boy x Boy, the usual ^^ let's just say this is in a way… AU… or you could see this as something before all the big drama in the manga. Maybe something after the anime then… idk, it's a nice and quit day ^^**

Happy Birthday, Oz! 

As snow felt out from the dark clouds of the sky, and everyone was in a good mood, Oz sat down on the windowsill. Emerald colored eyes wide as he gazed outside, luckily nobody could see him like this. The proud and rich Oz, gazing outside like a child because it was snowing. But he couldn't be more then happy, yesterday when they had celebrated Christmas not a single snowflake had felt; now it was snowing… so he was happy. The big grin he had on his face was replaced by a soft smile now, as he thought about what day it was. Today was the 26th of December, his birthday. Not that he excepted anything big for today, after all he had gotten Christmas presents yesterday. He didn't even dare to ask for more, he was more then happy with what he got and now that it was snowing, he was even happier. With that in thought he left his room.

Heading downstairs he could hear the muffled voices of servants when he walked past a door that he had never opened, "-wonder why," a female voice spoke.

"Well Aida-sama got free for the holidays, yesterday she must have celebrated it with her family so now they will celebrate it here, I guess. Wasn't sir Oz their cousin or something like that?"

Aida? Where they talking about his sister… and his uncle? Where they here!? At the Rainsworth household? This day was just getting better and better.

"But he seemed a little hurried, maybe he already left…" a male's voice quickly spoke.

"No! I'm sure he's still here! They said something about sir Oz-s birt-"

"Oh my Oz-kun," a familiar voice spoke behind him, making the blond jump up in surprise and when he turned around he gazed wide eyed at none other then Xerxes Break. "B-Break!"

"Spying on the servants, such a naughty brat." Break snickered and lay a hand on the teen's shoulder, "Now don't waste your time, everyone is waiting for you to start breakfast,"

Still embarrassed that he got caught Oz simply nodded and followed Break- well more let Break push him away from the door. He seriously wondered what the servant had wanted to say. He hoped for that word, but knew it was selfish and he probably meant to say something else.

"Morning everyone, guess who I found on my way here." Break greeted the rest when they entered the room where they had breakfast,

"Ah Oz!"

So the servant's hadn't been lying, Oz smiled even wider when he saw his uncle and sister at the table waiting for him. "Uncle Oscar! Aida!" he shouted happily and ran to the table, how he wanted to ask tons of questions but before he even had the change, his uncle stood up and pulled him in a big warm father like hug. A blush found its way to Oz's cheeks and the teen could hear his friends laugh by that. "We're here to celebrate Christmas with you all!" the old man laughed and ruffled Oz's hair. "And of course!" the man winked at Aida who gave a small nod, "Wish you a happy birthday!"

He gazed at his uncle, eyes wide and filled with confusion. Birthday… _birthday? _He blinked a few times and glanced at his friends who were smiling at him, when he gave the table a better look he could see a card on his plate, saying 'Happy Birthday' "B-but-" he stuttered, sure he was happy, he was more then happy! But they had just celebrated Christmas, why bother to celebrate his birthday?

"Thought we forgot, huh!" Oscar laughed and petted the boy's head, "What kind of family would we be if we didn't even remember your birthday?"

"No- I mean… we just celebrated Christmas- you didn't need to-"

So that was what had been bothering the teen? Everyone laughed when hearing that, even after a year Oz would still be same.

"Don't bother!" Oscar interrupted him and pushed the boy on his seat, laughing even harder when seeing the flustered expression Oz had.

The teen heard Gilbert who sat next to him chuckle and when he looked up he felt even more blood rush to his cheeks, it was one of the few moments that Gilbert smiled like that at him in public.

"So how about the presents? When do you want to open them?" Alice asked curiously,

"Presents? You even got me presents? But- yesterday-"

"Yesterday was Christmas, everyone gets presents on Christmas, but Christmas isn't your birthday. So now you get another present!" Oscar handed the boy a his present.

For a second he hesitated but when everyone gestured he had to open it, he did. A smile on his face when he saw it was a bottle of wine.

Oz laughed, he thanked everyone who got him a present. That smile never left his face for the whole day, everyone had a present for him. There was a big party, just them talking and making jokes and a big pie for his birthday.

And Oscar and Aida even stayed for the night, snow, presents, pie, people he loved! This day couldn't get better!

When it was getting late and everyone headed to bed, Gilbert gave him his present. He had whispered in the boy's ear that he would get his present later, Oz had simply nodded while smiling at him.

So now was later, they sat silently in Oz's room, enjoying each other's presence. "So had a lot of fun today?" Gilbert asked after a while,

Oz nodded, "I thought you forgot…"

"Your birthday? Never," Gilbert shook his head. He gently wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him in a warm hug. "Want your present?" he whispered in the teen's ear, chuckling when Oz blushed just slightly. Oz might appear as a mischievous and teasing brat, yet when it came to direct contact, he started to blush. That was because hugs, holding hands, kisses… these things hadn't happened that much before he went to the abyss. Servants had to keep their distance, they had to know their place, his father never even wanted to touh him, his uncle came only once in a while and was like a father figure, the father he never had. Father's don't hug their sons that often, they more or less give them a friendly punch on the shoulder. Then there was Gil… Gil who always kept his distance, knowing his place a little too well. The only person that really hugged him was Aida and after all these years, he had gotten used to it.

When Gilbert and him had shared their first kiss, they had both been kind of shy, but the one with the reddest cheeks was for sure, Oz.

"…so you got me a present, then?" Oz tried to hide his embarrassment, though it was to obvious.

Gilbert chuckled, then held something right before Oz's eyes, Oz gazed at it with wide eyes, he held out his hand and Gilbert let it fall on his hand palm. A necklace, not to girly, with a charm shaped as a 'G'. He gazed at it with big eyes, "The G from Gil?"

"Well yeah, it was Sharon's idea though… sorry," the man laughed nervously. "So if you don't like it-"

"I love it!" Oz gasped, "No seriously!" he wanted to turn around and kiss Gil but the young man stopped, "Here I'll put it on,"

Oz nodded, he gave the necklace back to Gil and let him put it on. Then when that was done, he turned around and kissed him fully on the lips. Whispering 'thank you' between his kisses.

And Oz couldn't be more grateful that day, nothing could have ruined that moment he thought as he rested on Gilbert's chest that night.


End file.
